De la douleur engendre la folie
by Sa-chat
Summary: Xerxes est un jeune garçon qui vie une vie paisible dans son village. Mais cette vie il vas bientôt l'oublier... Du feu et du sang le tout baignant dans la douleur.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. **  
><strong>Voici une petite histoire sur Xerxes. Bon, il n'y a rien de vrai sur la partie de son enfance dont je parle, donc pas de spoile. <strong>  
><strong>Cependant elle n'ai pas joyeuse. Je raconte dans cette histoire, comment est née la folie du personnage. A la base c'était pour la fiche de présentation dans un Rp où j'ai pris ce personnage là, mais j'avais envie de partager. <strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. **

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>erxes était un garçon tout à fait normal, sa seule particularité est d'avoir les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges depuis sa naissance. Il vivait avec ses parents dans un petit village de campagne un peu en retrait des grandes villes. Dans ce cadre de nature, il ne manquait de rien, il était tout simplement heureux. Un peu timide, il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis et quand il se retrouve seul, il se réfugie dans la forêt où il écoute et observe tout ce qui l'entoure. Une simple vie paisible qui dura les sept premières longues années de sa vie, sept années qu'il oublia en un quelques secondes...

**C**e jour-là, tout avait commencé normalement. Xerxes jouait avec les autres enfants, un exploit qu'il ait réussi à s'intégrer dans un groupe. Le jeu du jour ? Cache-cache. Un jeu simple, mais apprécier par les enfants. Le jeune garçon parti donc se cacher dans une cave accessible par l'extérieur. Il l'ouvrit et s'enfonça dans l'entre avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Combien de temps il y avait passé ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Simplement endormi, il fut réveillé par des hurlements de l'extérieur. Des cris de frayeur et de souffrance mêlée à des rires sadiques. Une odeur de brûler chatouillé le nez de l'enfant qui commençait à paniquer silencieusement.

**L**entement, il remonta les marches pour ouvrir légèrement la porte et laisser la puanteur du sang l'envelopper. Ce qu'il vit, il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir, une représentation de l'enfer elle-même. Des cadavres... Les cadavres des habitants du village étaient répandus sur le sol, baignant dans des marres sanglantes, leurs yeux vide et voilés qui trahissaient leur frayeur. Sous cette vision, Xerxes ne pouvait se retenir de s'écrouler au sol pour y vomir tout le contenue de son estomac. Les flammes rouges qui coloraient les maisons se reflétaient sur son pale visage, dans ses yeux exorbitaient de jeune enfant, qui vient de perdre toute sa jeunesse, se reflétait ce cauchemar.

**T**remblant, il se releva avec peine, des hauts de coeur continuaient à le prendre d'assaut, mais il décida de se diriger vers sa maison. Arrivé là-bas, il vit le cadavre éventré de son père et entendit des cris provenant de l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Quand il regarda par une petite ouverture, il assista avec effroi et impuissance au viole de sa mère. Un groupe de cinq hommes étaient autour d'elle et chacun à leur tour, ils firent leur affaire en rigolant, alors que la femme hurlait de peur et de douleur, recouverte de sang et de sperme.

**Q**uand le cinquième eu enfin joui, il égorgea la mère de Xerxes sans la moindre hésitation, à croire qu'il en avait l'habitude et ça ne devait pas être la première. Suite à cela, ils quittèrent le village sans voir le petit garçon pleurer sans un mot, impossible qu'un son sorte de sa bouche. La scène qu'il venait de voir, il se la repassait dans sa tête encore et encore. Ce fut trop, tellement trop pour un si jeune enfant, qu'il se mit à rire. Un rire non joyeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, un rire hystérique. Des larmes souillées de cendre et de sang coulaient sur son visage enfantin. Et il riait, il riait tellement que l'on croirait voir un fou. Ne pouvant pas supporter plus ce spectacle, ne voulant plus jamais voir ça, il approcha sa petite main vers son oeil gauche. Il commença à le toucher de ses doigts frêles, puis à les enfoncer dedans. Une immense douleur lui parcourra tout le corps, mais il s'en foutait et continua à enfoncer ses doigts dans son oeil pour ensuite les retirer, un globe oculaire à la main. Du sang coulait de son orbite vide et de la douleur engendra la folie. Xerxes se mit à courir entre les maisons en feu et les cadavres de ses camarade en riant, en tournant sur lui-même tel une danse et quand les secours furent arrivés, ils trouvèrent un enfant de sept ans rigoler à coeur joie dans une flaque de sang un oeil à la main.

**Q**uelques années après ce drame, Xerxes ne se souvenait de rien. Seulement qu'il avait perdus ses parents et son oeil gauche. Il fut recueillit par une riche dame qui habitait la région d'à côté. Il faisait tout pour ne lui causait aucun tors et ne pas l'embarrasser. Il l'aida du mieux qu'il pu. Depuis, il souriait tout le temps, car sourire ne rendait pas les gens tristes, cela ne leur causer pas de soucis et le jeune homme avait donc appris à toujours avoir un sourire sur son visage, à toujours être joyeux, drôle et heureux de vivre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait montrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fini. Bon ce n'était pas très long. Je peu dire que je me suis amusé à l'écrire cette fic =3<strong>


End file.
